


Sin

by BravePrincipessa



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/pseuds/BravePrincipessa
Summary: Vanessa punishes herself for sleeping with Mina.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys for my bad english, but don't give up on me plss

The blood runs trough her back, the tears fall out of her eyes and the screams jump out her mouth.

One more time Vanessa was punishing herself for sleeping with Mina.

She remembers that all started with a innocent kiss when both of them had seven years of age.

At ten they passed to touch one another and stayed like this for a long time until finally at fourteen started to warm up their beds.

Vanessa knew it was wrong. She knew it was a sin. And was because of it that soon after sinning with Mina, she locked herself in her room and whipped till the day was done.

Ives wish she could finish with that, but she can't. Because even being a sin, Vanessa liked to feel Harker's skin touching her flesh.


End file.
